Marioneta
by Arrendajo
Summary: Pinocho me agrada bastante. Se parece a mi, ambos queremos ser alguien verdadero. /SasoDei/
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Yo

Nunca me ha agradado mi condición de marioneta, ser una especie de pinocho monstruoso y desensibilizado. En realidad no recuerdo como rayos termine así, si alguna vez fui humano, ni como se sentía serlo. Tan solo se que soy un títere con vida, que eso es inusual, y que a la mayoría de la gente, por algún extraño motivo, no parece agradarle.

El recuerdo más lejano que tengo fue de cuando abrí estos ojos por primera vez. No pude levantarme y mucho menos caminar. Todo lo que me rodeaba parecía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto en otro tiempo, en otra vida. Intenté mover mi mano, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo… Eso parecía funcionar bien, pero mis brazos, mis piernas; por mas que lo intentaba no podía moverlos.

-Será inútil por más que lo intentes, porque tus articulaciones aún no están listas.- La voz de una anciana me explicó.

Voltee la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y en efecto, me encontré con una anciana. Si tan solo pudiera abrir mi boca…

-Tu nombre es Sasori y me temo que no puedo decirte más. Pero descuida dentro de algún tiempo podrás moverte y hablar.

Y entonces, poco a poco, día a día, fui recobrando mis sentidos, mi movilidad y mis palabras con la ayuda de la abuela. Ella decía que era su deber el re-educarme, y me leía libros o me platicaba cosas mientras trabajaba en mi (los libros desde luego que no me los leía trabajando). Las cosas que ella me contaba me parecían increíbles, y no lograba captarlas del todo.

Un día le pregunté (no sin voz débil pues recién la había recuperado):

-Abuela, ¿a que te refieres con amor?

-¿Amor? Mi pequeño, el amor es una cosa curiosa, como un calor agradable en el pecho, te hace sentir ligero, muy ligero. Provoca sonrisas atolondradas, ataques de adrenalina y puede matar, revivir o alegrar.

-Entonces… el amor es peligroso. Con eso de que te puede matar ¿no? ¿Cómo saber si te matará o no?

-Eso es lo interesante ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? Además, el amor es hermoso por completo, el mejor sentimiento. Pero peligroso, si. Muy peligroso.

-Yo… estoy confundido- Ella se río bajito y siguió trabajando y contándome cosas.

Después de muchos otros días y de incontables historias y preguntas sobre los sentimientos. Llegué a una conclusión:

-¿Abuela?

-¿Si, Sasori?

-Tengo una conclusión sobre esos sentimientos tuyos de los que tanto me hablas.

-Y… ¿Cuál es cariño?

-Son peligrosos… Esos sentimientos tuyos… ¡Que terribles suenan! ¡Que horribles cosas de las que me hablas! ¡Espero nunca sentir el cálido apretón del amor, la terrible punzada del miedo o el horror caliente y frío del odio, y tantos otros que me has descrito!

-¿En verdad lo crees? Pero Sasori. Tú tienes sentimientos.

-No, no los tengo.

-Si Sasori, ahí están, solo necesitas descubrirlos.

Aprendí que la abuela tenía razón, desde luego que yo tenía sentimientos, pero no eran iguales a como ella me los había explicado. En vez de amor, lo máximo que yo podía sentir era aprecio y no podía odiar o entristecerme tan solo sentir inconformidad. Mis sentimientos eran como la sombra de lo que antes habían sido, de lo que yo había sido. Podía reír pero el sonido no dejaba de parecer falso e incorrecto.

La abuela me decía que eso era normal, que antes de encontrar a mis sentimientos debía tener un "detonador" como ella lo llamaba, si no, era probable que no los recordara nunca. Seguiría jugando a ser humano como Pinocho jugaba a ser un niño, e igual que el, yo también quería ser alguien verdadero, un "niño de verdad".

Seguimos trabajando en mi cuerpo, ahora ya podía moverme, recorrer la casa, pero pronto la casa ya no me pareció suficiente. Quería salir y ver algo nuevo. La abuela desde luego me ayudó, como yo aún no estaba completo debía cubrirme del todo para que la gente no pudiera ver mis articulaciones (que eran de títere). Me gustaba salir y sentarme a ver pasar a la gente, acompañar a la abuela al mercado quien me presentaba a quien preguntara como su sobrino. Por suerte estábamos en invierno, si no, la gente habría preguntado por que usaba guantes y bufanda. Luego de algún tiempo eso ya no fue necesario. Yo estaba completo. Las articulaciones estaban escondidas bajo una capa de piel falsa que ¡Rayos en verdad parecía piel humana! La abuela parecía mas contenta que siempre y yo sentía un raro cosquilleo que había aprendido a clasificar como alegría. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar "Cuanta envidia me tendría el pequeño Pinocho"

Un día que la abuela había ido al mercado y yo había preferido quedarme en casa a mirarme al espejo (si, desde que la abuela me había terminado yo mismo me recordaba a Narciso, no podía dejar de contemplarme.) Me fijé en algo, un mueble que nunca había mirado con detenimiento, estaba cubierto con una sábana y al quitarla un piano apareció ante mis ojos. Era hermoso. Al acercarme no pude evitar tocar una de las teclas y el sonido, simplemente me hechizó, me senté en el taburete y mis dedos comenzaron a tocar notas al azar, aunque a mi me pareció que se movían con frenesí, como si saludaran a un viejo amigo. Pude haberme quedado ahí por siempre, pero un sollozo me hizo voltear. La abuela me veía y lloraba lágrimas de alegría.

Entonces ambos creímos que yo había encontrado a mi detonador, ese simple instrumento me hacía sentir tantas cosas, como si yo ya supiera que hacer, tocar el piano era como recordar sin hacerlo realmente, mi cuerpo recordaba, me llegaban a la mente mil melodías. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar… Y esa sensación era más fuerte que cualquier otra que yo hubiera tenido nunca.

Creí que ese piano sería mi detonador, hasta que la vi a ella.

-Fin del capítulo-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Imperfecto, ¡el mundo es imperfecto!

La primera vez que la vi no me pareció tan diferente del resto. Estaba sentada en la misma banca que yo usaba para sentarme y eso me perturbó.

Ahora todos o por lo menos la mayoría de la gente de este pequeño pueblecito me conocía, yo era el extravagante sobrino de la señora que tenía un taller de carpintería que no usaba a pesar de que un carpintero en el pueblo se vería gratamente agradecido (me había tomado la molestia de escuchar los chismes que se oían de la abuela). Al principio todos pensaban que yo no estaría más que algunos días, cuidando a mi "tía". Luego cuando se volvió evidente que me quedaría a vivir ahí comenzaron las habladurías. "Dicen que es un modelo que escapo de la ciudad para llevar una vida mas cercana a la naturaleza" "Yo escuché que es el hijo de un mercader que lo maltrataba y le pegaba, en realidad ella no es su abuela, alguien me dijo que lo encontró tirado al borde del camino" Todo tipo de historias iban y venían sobre mi y no me creerían lo disparatadas que eran algunas pero tristemente ninguna se acercaba a la realidad, una realidad que yo mismo desconocía. ¿Cómo llegué a ese taller de carpintería? ¿Cómo pasé de humano a títere? ¿Alguna vez fui humano? Le hacía estas preguntas de vez en vez a la abuela quien no hacía más que sonreír y decir:

-Con el tiempo querido, con el tiempo sabrás.

Ahora pasaba casi cada minuto de mi tiempo sentado en el taburete frente a mi piano. Mío porque desde el primer momento que lo vi tuve la sensación de que me pertenecía. Cada día mis dedos recordaban nuevas cosas, yo me limitaba a dejarlos correr en el teclado, sin pensar, confiaba más en la memoria de mi cuerpo que en la mía que tan solo tenía algunos meses de vida.

Los minutos restantes los pasaba frente al espejo, comiendo o paseando por el pueblo. Esto último casi no lo hacía ya pues cada que salía de formaba una pequeña bolita de chicas detrás de mi, me seguían a cada paso que diera, esto no me hubiera molestado tanto de no ser por los grititos que daban. Cada una de estas chicas parecía conocerme más de lo que yo me conocía, sabían pues las horas a las que me sentaba en una banca del parque a ver pasar volando a los pájaros, sabían lo que me gustaba y no me gustaba comer, sabían todo sobre mi, una de ellas cierta vez me regaló un libro de partituras.

-Te puedo escuchar tocar cada vez que paso frente a tu casa- me dijo con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo.

-Gracias, esto será de mucha ayuda- Le respondí con lo mas cercano a una sonrisa que podía. Sorpresivamente se sonrojó.

Ese fue el momento en el que comencé a notar más a mis extrañas seguidoras, cuando le pedí una explicación a la abuela por esto, sonrió y me dijo:

-Le gustas a la mayoría de la gente Sasori, tu aspecto físico te hace agradable a la vista.

-¿Mi aspecto físico? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Soy igual a la mayoría de los humanos, es el mismo diseño.- Una vez mas estaba desconcertado.

-Es extraño, desde que pasas tanto tiempo frente al espejo pensé que te creerías mejor que los demás humanos.- dijo riendo.

-No, tan solo admiro lo bien que escondiste mis articulaciones de títere, aún no soy humano, pero esto es lo más cercano que tengo a serlo y gracias a ti bueno, parece perfecto. Pero sin embargo lo de las emociones es algo que no entiendo muy bien, la belleza física me confunde.

-Entonces abre bien los ojos querido, por ti mismo debes encontrar el tipo de belleza que te satisfaga.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, observé bien a la gente a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de lo imperfectos que eran estos humanos a quienes yo envidiaba. Continuamente comparaba su diseño con el mío, este se veía demasiado flaco y aquel parecía más bien gordo. Ojos demasiado grandes o bien muy chicos, altos y bajos…

Nadie era perfecto. Comencé a odiarlos cada vez mas y mas, no podía creer que yo pudiera haber envidiado a unos seres tan imperfectos "Estábamos mal Pinocho amigo, ellos son quienes deberían desear ser títeres y no al revés." Yo que desde mi punto de vista era perfecto en todo sentido, no podía creer lo imperfecto del mundo.

Pasaron las semanas y me fui haciendo cada vez mas vanidoso, salía tan solo para sentirme admirado por la bola de chicas "Están en lo correcto en admirarme" me decía al salir "Porque nunca podrán ver a alguien mas perfecto que yo".

Ahora lo único que parecía digno de admirar era la naturaleza, pues para mi guardaba cierto aire de perfección, una belleza que se sentía en lo mas hondo del corazón y era lo único además de mi piano que me hacía sentir algo.

Cada día iba al parque del pueblo, le decían parque por no se que historia pero estaba claro que era un bosque, había algunas bancas regadas por ahí a las que nadie iba y me sorprendió bastante una vez que vi a alguien sentado ahí. Estaba justamente sentado donde yo me sentaba siempre, al acercarme pude ver que era una chica, la había visto de vez en vez en el mercado, no sabía su nombre. Estaba dibujando en un cuaderno, me acerqué:

-Disculpa…

-Oh claro adelante siéntate.

En realidad yo quería decirle que se largara de mi banca, pero me malentendió y justo a tiempo pues recordé aquello sobre los modales con las chicas de lo que tanto hablaba la abuela.

-Me gusta venir aquí y sentarme a intentar dibujar por un rato estos árboles, por cierto soy Deidara.

-Sasori.

-Lo se, últimamente han hablado mucho de ti por aquí y dime ¿es cierto aquella historia del mercader?- "Eso te debe causar risa Sasori, ríe" Sonreí.

-No, pero la verdad es aún más loca.

Deidara era de buen trato, además de que me hacía poner a prueba todo lo que yo sabía sobre expresiones humanas. Nunca había hablado con nadie tanto como ese día hable con ella (a excepción de la abuela claro) me gustaba la manera en la que podía verle el lado bueno a todo, como hablábamos de todo pero de nada a la vez, me gustaba que ella pudiera hacerme olvidarlo todo. También me gustaba como me hacía sentir: Liviano, con el poder de hacer lo que fuese. Ella era la primera humana del pueblo a quien no veía como una imperfección más, sino como a un ser racional, digno de ser escuchado. Deidara me gustó ese día, me gustó más de lo que yo mismo podía decir.

-Fin del capítulo-


End file.
